


Cry of the Cipher Dragon

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roar of the Cipher Dragon means many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry of the Cipher Dragon

_Joy_

 

The first time Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon roared to life, it was greeted with child-like cheering as a 12 year old Kaito celebrated. After many, many duels he’d finally managed to pull off the successful Xyz summon that allowed him to call forth his monster and he couldn't have been happier.

Its wings shimmered with a rippling iridescent blue hue as they flared widely. A long tail waved around and its chest seemed to heave as if it were breathing. It was a magnificent beast to behold and for Kaito it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Blue eyes wide with delight and wonder he looked back to where his father was seated, a giggly Haruto in his lap. Dr. Faker beamed proudly, how could he not?

Haruto cheered, pointing at the large, shimmering beast. “Again, again!”

Joy rushed through Kaito as he turned his attention back to the duel, and Cipher Dragon acted accordingly, giving another roar as it took on its very first duel.

 

_Excitement_

 

With a tremendous cry and a snap of its long tail, Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon took to the field, its cry equalled by the roar of the crowd around it.

The very sight of the summoned monster brought out the loudest cheers from the crowd, regardless of whose side of the duel they were rooting for. The fact that it was out meant that things were about to get exciting for both sides and no one could contain their excitement. Everyone loved to see the beast, made famous by its user, a fast rising duellist who many believed would have no problem obtaining the title of Duel King, Kaito Tenjo, son to the esteemed Dr. Faker. 

The loudest cheers however, came from the seats containing the youngest spectators, kids cheering on their idol and aspiring champion.

And Kaito wouldn’t disappoint them, ordering the dragon on forward and earning many more excited cheers and filling his heart with never ending warmth and joy.

 

_Hope_

 

When the invasion stuck everything looked bleak. The sky burned red with fire and everything lay in ruin as Academia razed the once proud city to the ground in mere days. It was a horror show and hope was a luxury few seemed to have.

There was but one sound the people of Heartland knew better than anyone, one that lifted their fallen spirits among the destruction of the city and stood out among the din of battle that was waged daily. A single cry that rang out and told them ‘you are saved’ and ‘we are here’.

The piercing cry of the Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon as it spread its shimming wings and flashed its claws against its opponents.

A cry of hope, that there were still those who stood against the invaders and would not back down, that one day Heartland would be reclaimed. The cry of the Galaxy Eyes was the cry of the Resistance and of those that stood with them, the cry of hope and salvation.

 

_Triumph_

 

After fighting for so long it seemed as if they had won, the sound of battle had slowly begun to quiet and the invaders seemingly driven back or into hiding.

And those that remained fled for their lives when they heard the cry of the Galaxy Eyes in the distance, the cry of the beast that had felled so many of their fellows and comrades.

If the Galaxy Eyes was near, then so to was Kaito Tenjo, arguably one of the most powerful duelists of the dimension, and one with a significant bounty on his head and who would not submit to the plans of Academia.

The smart would flee, knowing that no bounty was worth dying for regardless of the price. Those that didn’t, the foolish or the greedy, found themselves facing him, and the last thing they would ever know was the triumphant roar of the Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon.

 

_Anguish_

 

The first wave of invaders had been driven back by the unwavering might of the Resistance and they thought they’d won and that it was over. Then the second wave came, deadlier and stronger than the first and the tide turned once again, but not in their favour.

One rare, quiet night during the second assault, a new sound split the air. It was the familiar cry of the Galaxy Eyes, but it was different. It wasn’t joyful or triumphant. It sounded empty and hollow, almost mournful and it reverberated throughout the night.

It wasn’t the only thing to cry in anguish that night, as Kaito turned his face to the heavens and fell to his knees in font of what remained of a Resistance shelter, a place he’d been only hours before.

Those who heard the cry that night would agree on one thing, the single word that Kaito cried out in anguish.

_Haruto_

 

_Rage_

 

Wings flared and talons flashed in the nighttime air, cornering three invaders against the remains of a wall as a bellowing cry split the quiet.

The monster’s master walked along side it, teeming with barely restrained rage. To meet his eyes was to look into a well of unfathomable fury and hatred. Once kind blue eyes had been transformed into an unrecognizable mask of rage and pain. There was no mercy or kindness to be found in his eyes, or that of the beast at his side. There was nothing but rage and anger.

“Are you ready to repent?”

The cry of the dragon would split the air with each battle and win, but no longer did it sound joyful or triumphant. Like its master it could only cry out in pain and rage, and deliver its fury upon those who stood before it.

 

_Despair_

 

Run they said; if you hear the sound of the Galaxy Eyes you run. It does not matter who you are or what side you fight for, you simply run. Run and hope that he pays you no heed. The cry that once caused crowds to cheer in excitement, now signals only despair for those who cross its path, and the despair felt by its master as they stalk through the ruins of Heartland.

The dragon was forever changed, its bright and shining colours dulled by the clash of battle and the despair within its heart and its cry forever saddened by the pain it shared with its master, unable to ease his burden. Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon was a reflection of his soul, a beast crying out in anguish, rage and despair. The Galaxy Eyes was all he needed, for it could never desert him as so many others had, whether by choice or by force.

 

 

The once proud master of the Galaxy Eyes, the youth on track to be duel champion had been transformed by a war beyond his control and the losses that stuck deep and scared his heart. The kindness had been dulled from his eyes and transformed into an unbridled fury that nothing could quell.

The cry of the Galaxy Eyes Cipher dragon would never be the same, never would it echo the joy in Kaito’s heart, for how could it echo what no longer exists.


End file.
